hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Ben
General Bio '''Alias: '''Ben Parker '''Designation:''' Human '''Powers: '''None '''This Incarnation:''' Classic '''First Appearance: '''Amazing Fantasy #15(August 1962) Ben Parker had a considerably younger brother, Richard, who became an intelligence agent. Richard married another agent, Mary, and the two of them had a son, [[Spider-Man|Peter]]. While Peter was still an infant, Richard and Mary were assigned to infiltrate the Algerian based spy ring controlled by the Communist agent, the [[Red Skull]]. The moment the Red Skull learned that Richard and Mary Parker were double agents, he had them killed. While Richard and Mary were on assignment, Ben and his wife [[Aunt May|May]] took care of Peter. Ben and May had never had children of their own, but after Richard and Mary died, they became Peter’s surrogate parents and raised him as if he were their own son. The teenage Peter, before he gained superhuman powers, was shy and studious, and felt alienated from his fellow high-school students. Ben and May provided him with the love and emotional support he needed, and they were the only to people Peter truly cared for. Through an unusual accident, Peter gained superhuman powers. He decided not to tell anyone what had happened to him, not even Ben and May, and created the costumed identity of Spider-Man for himself. As Spider-Man, he became an overnight success in the entertainment world. After one television appearance, he saw a guard chasing a theif in the studio building. The guard called out to Spider-Man for help, but the masked youth Peter, ignored him, thinking that capturing criminals was none of his business, and the burglar got away. This unidentified burglar, however, had been the cellmate of the infamous depression era gangster "Dutch" Mallone. In the 1930's Mallone lived in New York City's Forest Hills section in the very same house that was now inhabited by Ben, May, and Peter. Eventually, Mallone was captured at the same house by a force of Treasury agents led by the celebrated "untouchable" Elliott Ness and was convicted on tax evasion charges. It was long rumored that Mallone had hidden millions of dollars away somewhere. Mallone was sent from one prison to another, and finally, as an elderly man, he became the cellmate of the burglar who Spider-Man allowed to escape. The burglar heard Mallone talk in his sleep about where he hid the money. It was somewhere in his old house in Forest hills. (unknown to the burglar, however, the money was hidden in a box behind a wall in the House, but had long ago been devoured by silverfish.) One night, a few weeks after the burglar and Spider-Man had crossed paths in the television studio, the burglar broke into the Parker home while Peter was away making a personal appearance as Spider-Man. The burglar took the Parker home by surprise and held Ben and May at gunpoint. He was saying that he needed her to show him around so he could find something, the burglar grabbed May. Furious, Ben ordered the burglar to unhand May and angrily reached toward him. Frightened, the burglar shot Ben and fled. May wanted to send for an ambulance, but the mortally wounded Ben knew that it was too late for a doctor to help him. Telling her that he loved her, Ben Parker died. Superhero Squad Uncle Ben has yet to appear in the [[Marvel Superhero Squad|Superhero Squad]] line. It is unknown if he will be appearing soon. Images